Semiarid
DO NOT STEAL, PLEASE! Credit to Joy Ang for lineart. Credit to Ziggy the Arty Puppy for coding (Coding WIP) + help from Forge the Hybrid Semiarid is a female SandWing. Being abused in her years in the Scorpion Den, Semiarid ran away in a battle between her parents and some villagers. Semiarid lived on a beach for quiet some time, not participating in battles she saw. After meeting a dragon called Seabed, Semiarid now travels across the continent. Semiarid is also the POV and main protagonist of Finding It All. Old Appearance Semiarid is a pale gold SandWing dragon with her dark, glistening black eyes shining like the sun. The SandWing lacks teeth, and has a red tongue with a few cuts on it, that isn't forked, surprisely. Her underbelly is a pale yellow sand colour, and her legs are very long. Her claws, although covered with wet sand, are extremely sharp. Her back legs have a few bites from fish from the waves, which are scarlet and big enough to fit a dragon claw in there. Semiarid's tail is as long as a giant snake, and the poisonous barb has grown very long over the past few years. Alt Appearance Semiarid has a very feathery effect on her. She has an orange jewel on her head, with feathers upon her head. Her pale gold scales stop at the wings, which also have a feathery effect. Semiarid has feathery frills on her long legs. Her tail is very long, but the poisonous barb is covered by feathers. Abilities Semiarid has the normal SandWing powers, with her extremely hot fire and poisonous barbed tail. Semiarid can spend a long time without water, which is useful becuase she has Aquaphobia. She can also withstand intense heat, which is very useful as well living on a hot beach. She can also camouflage with the sand, which is useful since she has a lot of visitors. Skills Semiarid is an excellent flier, able to do amazing tricks. She does well in open spaces, and can glide when on ground. Her big wings may make her feel a bit heavy and big, but is still great anyways. Not many know, but Semiarid is a great artist. The SandWing can draw stuff in the sand without any mistakes, and is also a neat handwriter. Phoebias Semiarid has one phoebia everyone knows: Aquaphoebia. Unlike other SandWings who hate water, Semiarid has a rational fear of it and will scream at the tiniest drop. The SandWing lets out a big, high pitched scream when it rains, or when a big wave from the water comes. Because of this, she isn't the biggest fan of SeaWings, who live in water. Semiarid may not have a phoebia of animals, but they certainly freak her out. A little lion cub might send her running from the hills, no matter how harmless they are. She may be getting over this fear, slowly but surely. History Semiarid is born to SandWing assassians, Utah and Montana. The killers would commonly try to make their daughter do their crimes for them, which Semiarid refused. For punishment, Utah gave Semiarid poisoned water for dinner, which made her severely sick. Montana didn't help her daughter and just laughed at her, as Semiarid cried and cried, hysterically screaming to stop the pain. Her parents called her pathetic, and would only stop abusing her if Semiarid became a criminal. Everytime, Semiarid refused, where the punishment were rotten, dirty, or even poisoned water. During this, Semiarid gained Aquaphobia, and couldn't stand to look at the drinks she was forced to drink. This torture lead to a change Semiarid could never get rid of, this Aquaphobia affecting her life. One night, Utah and Montana left their home for a late night killing spree. Semiarid decided to stay inside, and heard a noise. She looked out her window, in which a fight was going on. The villagers and Semiarid's parents were having a fight, and they each called out to Semiarid to help them fight. Utah and Montana would treat their child like she was the best one they ever had, while the village would live and her parents would be captured. Semiarid couldn't choose, so she picked the cowardly option. She ran away and never looked back. During all of this time to travel to a new home, wars were happening. Semiarid saw every one of them, but becuase of her parents and her fears, she didn't have the courage to get involved in any of them. Altohugh her fear of water, Semiarid chose to live on a beach near the Kingdom of the Sea, the only place she knew with sand, the object of her true home. During this, Semiarid became interested with art and started making drawings and stories in the sand. She found a camera hidden in the sand, made from Savangers. Semiarid took photos of every picture and sent them over to all the tribes. Now, Semiarid is an artist, with assassian parents, a fear of water, and no friends. Personality One word can describe Semiarid: cowardly. Never involved in conflict, scared, and with no courage at all, Semiarid will run away from any fights at all costs. With the nickname Scardy Cat, it's no surprise she hides when a SeaWing comes out of the water. In fact, since SeaWings were her parents main targets. An extra surprise there. However, when she finds someone who she thinks will acknowledge her fears, Semiarid can become a very understanding, kind dragon who will help you with some of your problems. Remember I said some. Even if you need help in a war, she will hide, (only if all her friends are helping, she'll accept) but if it's something non war related, Semiarid will happily accept. Semiarid is extremely parinoid. She imagines things others can't, mostly animals trying to choke her. This makes her first interactions very awkward, believing most dragons are oddly coloured SeaWings, since she doesn't have a particular reason why they are near the Kingdom of The Sea. Semiarid can also get very confused. Changing the topic will send the SandWing in sambles. She normally jumps to conclusions, which makes her self esteem lack even more. If Semiarid gets an answer wrong, she will feel very embarrassed and awkward around others. Semiarid does before she thinks, making it easy for her to show her feelings. The SandWing will go in a fight if all her friends are in danger, and sometimes will hurt others severely if they hurt her friends. Sometimes. Semiarid belives The SandWing War was beyond useless. I mean, why do you make all of Pyrrhia kill each other just for one tribe to choose their queen? Since Semiarid speaks her mind, the Scardy Cat isn't afraid to fight with her own tribe about the war. If she had to choose a queen, she'd pick Blaze. To her, Blaze is the least threatening and thinks she'd make a good queen. When Semiarid hears an unusal idea, she thinks its crazy and just, pure insane. In a million moons, she'd reject ideas like "How about we hug some enchanted Savangers?" or "Do you like eating poisoned tree bark?" This is because she beleives if she does this stuff, she might get her confidence level down even lower. Surprisely, the SandWing is very artistic and can be inspired easily for ideas for her art. Her art is greatly detailed, and may get upset when she doesn't get to finish it. To her, being an artist is her true dream job, but fears if her parents find out, they'll kill her. As many know, Semiarid does not like water. In fact, if she was an animus, she would stop the rain all across Pyrrhia. She says it would "help" everyone in all the tribes. Semiarid's true dream is to find her confidence and courage. If she never finds it, she says she'll be a coward and beyond useless SandWing. All Semiarid needs is a few friends who can help acknowledge her fears. Relationships Family Utah: Semiarid doesn't like her father and is personally afraid of him. The brawny one of her two assassians parents, Semiarid believes he is alive, and avoids any talk about him at all costs. Montana: Like her father, Semiarid is personally afraid of her mother, and doesn't like her. Unlike Utah, Montana is the brains of the two asassian parents. Semiarid believes her mother is alive, and avoids talking about Montana at all costs. Friends Forgery: Forgery is Semiarid's first ever friend, and the SandWing is very thankful for that. Although Semiarid thinks the TrickWing is a little crazy, the SandWing cares about Forgery (even though her animals she keeps really freak her out). Buizy The RainWing: When they 1st met, Semiarid was incredibly scared of his scar and how he was involved in a situation where he could've died. However, she started to cool down and they became friends. Trivia * Semiarid likes using a sharp stick as a knife. * Semiarid is terrible at holding her barbed tail with her talons. * Her favourite food is black cockroaches. * The SandWing loves to drink camel milk. * Semiarid hates eating rats. * If Semiarid was in Harry Potter, she'd most likely be a Hufflepuff. * This makes sense since in the Dragoncraft and Dragonry RP, she is a Hufflepuff. * In that same roleplay, she dreams of being a future quidditch player. * Strangely, Semiarid still has aquaphobia, but is more chill in the roleplay. * Semiarid believes everyone that is an animus is evil. * Semiarid has feathers glued on her body due to an accident involving a seagull and glue. * She is a very fast reader. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (BanderItchy)